


You Don't Deserve to Remember Her

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's because Wash knows things about her that no one else should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Deserve to Remember Her

Connie had always hated her helmet. Wash knew it but he wondered if the insurrectionist ever did. Because if he had he wouldn’t have tried to carry on her memory by wearing it. He may have cared about her, but Wash wondered if he actually knew her at all.

Wash wondered if he’d known that she believed the first moon landing was faked. Or that she collected old maps. Or that she loved to drink hot chocolate and hated tea and liked to watch old TV shows. And she liked to sit with her legs crossed and a blanket pulled over her head so that sometimes only her eyes could be seen in the dark.

The more he thought about it, the more the anger built up in him. Because if he hadn’t remembered these little things that had made Connie _his Connie_ , then Wash didn’t think the insurrectionist deserved to remember her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I found it... strange? That Connie actually seemed to hate her helmet so much, but that was what the Innie decided to use to remember her by.  
> With the mask that she hated... calling her a name she despised...


End file.
